Trailers provided especially for transportation of vehicles such as private cars, heavy trucks, light trucks, special civilian and military vehicles, are known, but all of these trailers for loading the vehicles require using hydraulic jacks which increase the cost of such trailers; moreover, breakdowns are frequent since the hydraulic circuits are very rapidly damaged, thereby necessitating maintenance and repairs which are often costly and also immobilize the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages by providing a trailer having a plate which is mobile and swivelling for facilitating the loading and unloading of the vehicles though the driving member thereof is very simple and durable for a long life-time without requiring much maintenance.